


Morning Drabble

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: From the SHarecon 2019 zine.  Starsky doesn't want to get up.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 16





	Morning Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> From the SHarecon 2019 zine.

Morning Drabble

The alarm clock went off. “I don’t want to get up,” Starsky muttered sleepily, and reached for the snooze button.  
Hutch, beside him, stopped his attempt. “Time to go,” he said brightly. “Don’t want to be late for work.”  
Starsky burrowed deeper in bed. “Make me.”  
“I know how to get you moving,” Hutch laughed. He reached under the covers, pulled Starsky to him, and started kissing him.  
“Oh yeah, that’s nice,” Starsky agreed. He rolled over against Hutch and grabbed his cock. And things went on from there.  
So Hutch’s plan succeeded. But they were late for work anyway!


End file.
